What Happens When You Mix Love and Lust
by FoxyChic4u
Summary: Well, to tell you the truth, I haven’t come up with the whole storyline yet. I just know that I’m going to introduce Jessica, the new girl. She will make her way through a lot of the guys at Hogwarts.


What Happens When You Mix Love and Lust  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story besides Jessica, my new character based on me  
  
Summary: Well, to tell you the truth, I haven't come up with the whole storyline yet. I just know that I'm going to introduce Jessica, the new girl. She will make her way through a lot of the guys at Hogwarts. Notice the rating of R. Anyways onto the story! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
Jessica Milano strutted her stuff walking down the hallway of the Hogwarts Express. She was looking for a compartment to sit in. She had transferred from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts because her father wasn't happy with her performance at Beauxbatons. She hadn't focused on her studies; she spent all of her time on her looks and boys. She wasn't like any other girl. She was part vela, and had beautiful long blonde hair and baby blue eyes, with a tan complexion. Her frame was small; she was about 5'5" and around ninety pounds.  
  
At Beauxbatons, she had been known as the school slut because she slept with almost every guy at the school. A smirk came across her face as she thought about the most recent guy she had slept with. He had been good but not up to her standards. She giggled as she thought about her father sending her to this school. Did he actually think that Hogwarts was going to change her? No way, she was not about to change her ways.  
  
She came across a compartment with two boys and a girl. The redhead seemed to be very into the girl while the other guy stared off into space. This would be interesting. She knocked on the door, a grin on her face. The distant boy opened the compartment door staring at her weirdly. Maybe it was because of her clothing. Jessica was pureblood, of course, but she had decided to wear muggle clothes. She was wearing a hot pink belly top showing off her flat stomach with a silver bellybutton ring in it. She was also wearing an ULTRA short jean mini skirt. Her tan legs looked thin and smooth thanks to the lotion she applied on them every single morning. She looked from the distant boy to the redhead. No one was saying anything so she decided to speak up. "I'm Jessica Milano. I just transferred from Beauxbatons and I was wondering if I could sit with you guys. I couldn't find an empty compartment." That was a lie, there had been plenty of empty compartments. A smile instantly appeared on Harry's face, he was such a sweet guy. "Of course you can sit with us, come on in!" He moved out of the way so that she could walk in. She stepped into the compartment and grinned looking at the redhead and his girl. It would be fun to stir things up between them. She'd have to make good friends with the girl. Harry spoke up, "By the way, my name is Harry Potter. That is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." He was expecting her to freak out about being face to face with THE Harry Potter but she didn't say anything about it. "It's very nice to meet you Harry, Ron and Hermione." She took a seat next to Harry. He was really cute, most guys couldn't pull off the messy hair look but he definitely could. Harry grinned at her, it was obvious that he liked her. Maybe it was because of her looks or maybe he liked her personality. Yeah right, he didn't even know her yet! "So, are they going to sort you with the first years or what?" She replied to Harry, "Yes, Dumbledore said that they would announce that I was a sixth year and sort me after they were done sorting the first years." Harry nodded still grinning at her. "Wow, you are a sixth year? So are we!"  
Suddenly, Draco Malfoy barged into the room glaring at the golden trio and this new girl. Wait a second, who was this girl? She was damn hott! "If it isn't Potter, Weasley, and Mudblood. Found yourself a new friend?" His voice as laced with venom, his usual smirk on his face. Harry spoke up, "Back off Malfoy. She just transferred here from Beauxbatons and I know she wouldn't want to mix with the wrong crowd. Right Malfoy?" He was already defending hr and he had just met her! "Why don't you let her speak for herself, pothead?" Jessica looked from this guy named Malfoy to Harry. It was obvious that there was a feud between the two boys and she knew she should take advantage of that. She finally spoke while grinning at Draco. "Well, I can't honestly pick whom I want to hang out with until I really meet them. You all seem very sweet, why can't I hang out with both of you?" Malfoy was definitely a good-looking guy. She could see the muscles bulging out from underneath his sweater. He must have played quidditch.  
  
Malfoy turned to Jessica staring into her eyes. He could tell that she was into him, he'd have to talk to her again...this time in a private place. "You really should choose one group to hang out with. Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix. Choose wisely, I know I'll be seeing you again." With that, he was gone, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him. 


End file.
